How Soul Survivor Should Have Happened
by birdie7272
Summary: Demon!Dean and Cas have a talk. (Aka, the title). Spoilers for 10x3 Soul Survivor. Oneshot. Slight destiel.


It wasn't over.

Dean's skin burned where Cas' arms touched him. It was a hold too strong to break out of, even for him. That angel mojo just didn't mix with demon.

Still, he wasn't just going to lie down and take it.

Dean kicked and thrashed like a child throwing a tantrum as Cas picked him up and forced him back into the chair. Sam trailed behind with pained whimpers of worry like some overprotective soccer mom.

It took a lot of screaming -and Cas eventually straddling him- just to get Dean tied back down. Sam's arm really wasn't helping anything. It was frustrating for all involved.

"So this is your plan?" Dean panted between clenched teeth and glared up at Cas who was still straddling his lap. "Lock me in chains and make me scream? Sounds like a date to me."

In the end, Dean was growling securely from the chair with Cas standing next to him, a palm on his head to keep him down. Cas promised he could and would hold him as Sam went to get more blood since Dean had dumped his stash during their game of cat and mouse.

"If you're sure Cas-" Sam lingered near the door, ready to lock them in.

"I am." Cas did not turn to him, always keeping his eyes on Dean who watched him just as intently. "Go."

Sam left.

"So Cassie's got his grace back," the demon sneered under the hand smoking on his head.

Cas glared down at him, the shimmer of blue in his eyes never leaving as he continually pulled at the grace's power. "Borrowed."

"Killed another one, did ya? At this rate, you'll be the only one flapping within the year. Let me guess." Sarcasm dripped thick as blood, "It was necessary and you feel really bad about it."

Cas barely spared him a glance. "Actually, Crowley- I don't have to tell you this."

"Crowley? So much for best buds. That son of a bitch has got more issues than Charlie Sheen. What'd he ask for? To kill me?"

"I am not going to kill you unless it is necessary."

"Listen to that dirty talk. Doesn't mean a thing if you won't follow through." Dean's eyes shifted into orbs of black, glaring from under Cas' wrist. Cas' hand tightened but Dean just laughed. "Those baby blues don't scare me."

"And you do not scare me, demon."

Dean strained against the ropes holding him down and smirked. "Smite and run? Is that all I am to you Cas? How very angel of you."

Cas did not respond. He would not be baited so easily.

Dean continued in his silence, "That's what you want, isn't it? To be a high and mighty douche again? You know what? I want you to. Hell, I'm begging for it. The sooner I get you out of my life the better. I'm not just saying that. I mean it. From the bottom of my empty, black heart. To be honest, I wished you'd left sooner. You've always been such a…_burden_. All my problems, well, it really all comes back to you."

Dean smirked wider and tilted his head under Cas' palm, a cross between an invitation for a fight and a nuzzle.

"You started the apocalypse. You pulled me out. You screwed up Sam by leaving his soul. You worked with Crowley. You pulled the Leviathans out. You broke the tablet. You nearly got us killed in Purgatory. You were mind fucked by Naomi. You made the angels fall. If it wasn't for you dragging everyone down, making them clean up your messes, we wouldn't be here. You'd be up in your high palace of dicks with your own wings instead of sew-ons and I'd be living an apple pie life. The gates would be closed and there wouldn't be any demons. If you really think about it, I'm me because of you. And aint that poetic?""

Cas' fingertips were digging into his scalp and Dean loved every second of it. Cas was trying not to let it get to him but it was obviously working.

"You say you fell because of me. You want to blame me? It's not my fault you're so goddam in love with me."

The nails scraped just a bit and Dean laughed as the smoke spiraled above his hair.

"And what was it all for? I don't want you. You just fuck up my life. I don't need you. I never needed you."

"Shut up, demon." Cas growled, his free hand clenching into a fist to keep himself calm.

"Ohhh there it is. You thought I needed you. Poor little Dean Winchester, the wayward boy with an angel on his shoulder. And all I do is continuously try to brush you off."

"This is not Dean talking."

"Oh it's all me baby. One hundred percent pure authentic Dean. I'm just less burdened by a filter. Oh, and from you. The disappearing act really suits you."

"That is enough." Cas slapped his other hand on Dean's chest and pushed him back into the chair, his blue eyes raging with grace as he pinned him with holy power.

"Feisty." Dean smirked and started to chuckle low and deep as Cas glared at him, anxiously trying to reign in his emotions.

"The mark changes nothing," Dean continued through his laughs. "Sam's blood cure, changes nothing. This is all you're ever gonna get. I'm not changing back."

"Then I will kill you," Cas snarled, close enough to those dark eyes that Dean could not miss the promise in his own.

"Will you Cas?" Dean curled that lip and shifted his eyes back to green. He slipped his face to a neutral mask and jutted out his lip in the perfect puppy pout. "After all you've done, could you really kill this face?" Dean leaned forward, testing his boundaries as he stared into those blue eyes. "Sam couldn't. What makes you think you can? Why can't you just let me go?"

"Because you deserve to be saved. Even if it's from yourself."

One touch to the temple and Dean was out like a light, unconscious until Sam's return.


End file.
